


Remembering Chekov

by katmarajade



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Just Another Crazy Day on the Enterprise, Kirk Will Save Everyone!, M/M, Transporter, lol!science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visiting Alien captures Chekov from the Enterprise.  It's up to Kirk, Spock, and Scotty to save him, and they are running out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Chekov

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddmonster/gifts).



> I'm no good at REAL math or science, but this is chock-a-block full of LOL!Science, leaps of imagination, the power of love, crazy and impossible rescues, and unabashed sentiment. I do not apologize. Also, my husband deserves credit for helping me come up with this story line when I was completely lost. And Cupcake's last name is thanks to [](http://mcstories.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mcstories.livejournal.com/)**mcstories**.

The Aug'rev'mi emissaries look like trouble the moment they beam aboard. They smile and address the Captain with a nine-page list of over-the-top honorifics. They cluck in amused intrigue at the idea of a Vulcan Number One. And worst, they positively fawn over the fresh-faced genius Navigator. Scotty can't blame them exactly—Chekov is amazing, brilliant, stunning, and unique. He agrees with every bit of their assessment, but he hates the thinly veiled looked—greed, deceit, desire.

Chekov, for his part, isn't buying the attention. He answers politely and doesn't contradict their praises, but he's got the irritated look on his face, the one he gets when people get too flowery and aren't getting to the point. Chekov's never been good with faking niceties.

Later, as the Aug'rev'mi finish their long-winded farewell speech, Scotty's hunch is unfortunately proven right.

The leader, an Aug'rev'mi General, claps Chekov on the shoulder and suddenly the whole group is energized. Kirk dives for Chekov but misses, instead slamming into the Aug'rev'mi Second in Command, who flies across the room, his transport lock interrupted.

Scotty tries to block the departure, but it happens too fast. Suddenly, Chekov is gone, Scotty's last memory of him with that perfectly indignant expression of surprise stays and Scotty keeps staring at the empty space in the Transporter room where he last saw him.

Cupcake (whose real name is Lieutenant Harris) has the remaining member of the team in an excruciating looking hold and the man's long pale face is shimmering strangely, his expression pained.

"Where is Ensign Chekov?" demands Kirk, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

There is only one bright spot in Scotty's mind: The Captain will never let this go. If anyone can find Chekov and get him back, it's Captain Kirk. Scotty clings to this hope like a security blanket as he reboots the transporters so all systems are on standby if needed.

Kirk's authoritative posturing, Harris' stranglehold, and Spock's disturbingly calm (but obviously dangerous) presence lead to the alien cracking.

"He wants the boy, wants to merge with him," comes the agonized admission.

"What exactly do you mean by _merge_?" Kirk asks.

"It's custom among my people. We capture others—those with … desirable traits, and we become one with them."

Scotty sees red and Kirk is shouting. Spock steps forward and places a calming hand on the Captain's shoulder. "This _becoming one_ you speak of, is it a sexual practice among your people?"

The Aug'rev'mi First Officer looks shocked and disgusted. "No! Certainly not."

Scotty feels momentarily relieved until he realizes that this might actually be worse.

"We absorb the spirit, acquiring the advantageous traits in the process."

"So your leader plans on killing my Navigator to get his brains?"

_Damn zombie race_ , thinks Scotty wildly. The lieutenant to his left pries Scotty's white-knuckled fingers from where his superior officer is nearly poking a hole through the computer screen.

It takes little more incentive for the Aug'rev'mi to spill everything he knows and to explain the process. Apparently, the species has the power to absorb other life forms, taking the essence and skills. The bodies disappear. The First Officer has never seen it done with a non-Aug'rev'mi before, so he's not sure how it will work.

Kirk elicits the coordinates of the Aug'rev'mi General's likely whereabouts. He speaks briefly to Scotty, who is terrified but mans the controls with grim determination. There's only one life form at the locale and Scotty locks onto its signal, energizing the matter and bringing it aboard.

A confusing creature appears on the platform. It's the General, but he's in pain and something inside him seems to be fighting, physically pushing at his skin. Spock leaps forward and presses his fingers just so against the General's temple.

"Ensign Chekov is in here," he reports, and that is Scotty's cue to begin.

Focusing on every detail he knows and loves about Chekov, he uses the computer to recreate Chekov's form. The computer already has the basic specifications from when Chekov last beamed onboard but Scotty has to fill in the blanks from memory. An empty shell of Chekov's former body begins to materialize and Scotty pours everything he has into capturing it down to the last detail. The computer uses the images he's projecting, pulling from his near-perfect memory, and the form solidifies. It's strange, breaking down the love of one's life into computer code and algorithms, but it also makes sense. Scotty's not sure how to feel about it, choosing instead to shove the confusion aside and focus on the task at hand.

"Now, Spock!" yells Kirk and, still mind-melded to the Aug'rev'mi General, Spock blindly reaches for the empty Chekov form and attempts a highly dangerous second meld.

Scotty mutters under his breath, _Come on, come on, come on, you brilliant, stubborn, gorgeous, impatient arse—come on!_ Lieutenant Kyle politely pretends not to hear and continues monitoring the process on the Transporter Pad.

The Chekov form that Scotty recreated starts to quiver, twitch, and the skin of both Chekov and the General begins to shift and flicker, just like the Aug'rev'mi First Officer when under stress. A flush of exertion colors Spock's face but his eyes remain shut and his expression blank. There's a spectacular flash of light and the energy rushes over everyone in the Transport Room in a wave of heat.

Kirk and Scotty both scramble towards the pad where three figures lie unmoving. Kirk pounds on Spock's shoulder, trying to rouse him. Meanwhile, Scotty's hands fly over Chekov's frighteningly still form, searching for signs of Pavel inside. Suddenly, he's pushed aside and Dr. McCoy is there, tricorder out and hypos at the ready.

"Pavel," Scotty calls out, "Can you hear me?" Distantly, he hears Spock and Kirk discussing what to do with the General's body. Then there's a twitch and Chekov's nose scrunches up all too familiarly and Scotty stops breathing, waiting, hoping. The relieved exhale comes only when Pavel starts batting McCoy's hands away and muttering under his breath in what Scotty now recognizes as quite obscene Russian. Gray-green eyes flutter open.

"Bozhe moi," Chekov coughs. The only thing that keeps Scotty from tackling him is McCoy, who is still running diagnostics and making what Scotty truly hopes are optimistic grunts. Kirk kindly gives them a minute, but then quickly orders Scotty back to the controls.

The General is quivering, his face shifting between shades of gray. His Second in Command is attending to him but not looking pleased.

"He will live," the First Officer says finally. "But he is marked." He points to a dull gray streak down the side of the General's face.

Kirk seems to understand. "Because he failed."

"Yes," The Second in Command says, looking miserable. "A rejected merge is … well, it shows great weakness. I think he will not long remain in his position. There will be no respect for him now."

Kirk appears satisfied with this as justice, especially now that his Navigator is sitting up and complaining about McCoy's continued observations. When commanded, Scotty beams the two Aug'rev'mi emissaries back to their world. Part of him wants revenge but he does nothing to harm their transport.

Chekov is ushered away, much to Scotty's frustration, and Scotty doesn't see him again until there's a knock at his door that evening.

"Pavel!" he cries, not caring how needy he sounds. Scotty pulls at his love, dragging him inside. Pavel lets Scotty touch him, reassuring himself that Pavel is there, all there.

"I was so scared, Scotty," Pavel admits quietly. His fierce bravado and boldness slide away now that he is in his safe space.

"Aye, I was too, lad. I thought you were truly gone for a minute there."

"I'm only here because you remade me. You remembered me, every detail."

"How could I forget anything about you?" Scotty asks, trying to sound collected but his voice breaking. He's never been great at showing vulnerability in front of others. Always the tough Scotsman. But Pavel's different somehow; he knows Pavel won't think of him as weak or less or anything like that, and it's a good kind of feeling.

Pavel hushes him gently and murmurs quiet streams of words, Standard, Russian, and maybe something else.

Scotty lets his hands roam and kisses every inch of Pavel he can reach, pulling off the gold and black uniform, trying to reach more, to make sure he remembered every square centimeter correctly. Pavel moans softly and bites down on Scotty's shoulder. It tingles and Scotty can't help the slight thrill that Pavel, crazy, beautiful, brilliant, glorious Pavel, would want to mark someone like Scotty—a brainy but boring-looking bloke without any of the lean muscles that his young, marathon-running lover had.

Pavel's tongue flicks over a sensitive spot on Scotty's throat and Scotty sighs happily. Pavel remembers too, remembers him, remembers this.


End file.
